Lady Meden
Meden, properly referred to as Lady Meden, is a heavily decorated female Patapon that wields a magic staff. She is known as the oracle and priestess of the Patapon tribe as well as the only available envoy to the Almighty Patapon as Meden is the only one capable of hearing him. Lady Meden stands taller than any other Patapon that isn't a Megapon or a Dekapon. However she seems to match the height of a Mahopon. She wears a lengthy cape that often sways as she moves and wears a headband adorned with various colorful Mochichi-feathers on her head. Story Background "The War Begins!" Lady Meden is one of the few survivors after the Zigotons have banished the Patapons and left them to die. As their prayers to the Almighty Patapon are answered Lady Meden is quick to act as a source of information. information will be added once "The War Begins!" is finished. "Bon Voyage!" After the Patapon's ship sunk, Lady Meden is one of five survivors, including [[Hatapon], Ton, Chin and Kan. After the Almighty Patapon revitalizes the group they find Lady Meden surrounded by multiple Karmen soldiers, however they flee as the Patapons approach. Lady Meden cheers for their God and offers to lead Hatapon, Ton, Chin and Kan to a safe haven. The Karmen came before them, killed most of the inhabitants, and cut down Mater but Lady Meden accesses the situation and finds multiple survivors. After rescuing Kovu, Lady Meden informs them that she knows of an ancient prophecy that names Kovu a hero under the command of their God. After demanding for the Almighty Patapon to name him she begs for Kovu to kill the weakened Dodonga and retrieve a Mater seed which she can use to grow Mater and allow for them to save more Patapons from the wreckage of the ship. Lady Meden appears again after the Patapons meet Ormen Karmen, revealing that she is aware of him and that she is significantly older than him, meaning that Meden is over 900 years old. Hatapon is met with a vision of Lady Meden's death in his final battle against Ormen Karmen, visibly distraught that they've lost their only link to the Almighty. However this proves to be false as Lady Meden approaches after the battle, having brought the inhabitants of Patapolis with her. Hatapon gives away that he doesn't see Lady Meden as a person, but rather as a way to communicate with their God. "A Silver Of Hope!" Pending. Patapon: Toot-A-Loot Pending. Personality Lady Meden appears to be a calm, wistful and serene being on the surface, but she also shows signs of being selfish, stubborn and often finds herself battling with her own morale. In "The War Begins!" she is initially unaffected with the murder of Aiton which sent Makoton into a fit of rage and insanity, but regrets her words after a vulgar outburst in "Bon-Voyage!". She also mourns Gong The Hawkeye despite harboring a deep hatred for him and the Zigotons. Lady Meden is heavily affected by the war and only wishes to take walks and frolic which leads to her capture in "The War Begins!". She is graceful and dedicated to the Almighty Patapon, showing bigotry and strong hatred towards any other existing deities and anyone that worships them. Trivia * Meden is known for her catchphrase when interacted with by the Almighty in the Patapon series, commonly misheard as "Papaya!". The correct phrase however is "Hapaya!", also occasionally spelled as "Ha-Paya!" It's speculated that the initial "P" heard is the result of a 'pop' in the low-quality audio used in the PSP-port. * Lady Meden is the only female Patapon seen in the Patapon trilogy. However there are more female Patapons seen in unused artwork for the game. One of those female Patapons is used as the design for Nini, a lamplighter in New Pata-Pole. Another frequently appears in the background. There is no explanation so far about the rarity of Patapon women. Category:Characters Category:Patapons